In today's fast-paced environment the need for speedy and reliable information is at an all-time high. There is a need for on-demand services relating to providing media content, such as pictures, photos, and/or video or audio, in a timely manner. Currently there is no solution obtaining photos (or other media content) of physical properties or landmarks in a time efficient manner on an on-demand basis. If a photo or video is needed that reflects the actual current conditions of a particular geographic location, property, landmark, scene, etc., it can be difficult to obtain one using existing technology. A person must either travel out to the location to capture the media, or, alternatively, the person can resort to satellite imagery and/or mobile mapping applications, but this is very inefficient and the images often lack the detail needed and may be dated as well.